Stormwind (region)
Were you looking for information on the capital of Stormwind, Stormwind City? Human (140,000) Ironforge dwarf (28,000) High elf (20,000) Half-elf (8,000) Night elf (4,000) Half-orc Gnome * |loc=North of Elwynn Forest |government= Hereditary monarchy |ruler= King Anduin Wrynn |affiliation= Alliance |source= |rewards= Horse mounts (rare and epic)}} Stormwind (aka Kingdom of Stormwind, or Nation of Stormwind) is a human city-state in the southern Eastern Kingdoms on the continent of Azeroth. The kingdom was the ruling nation and region within the Kingdom of Azeroth , one of the original Seven Kingdoms that split from the nation of Arathor . The kingdom is a city-state within the continent of Azeroth. The Stormwind region does not go much beyond the boundaries of the Stormwind City itself, it begins at the Valley of Heroes, and extends into the mountains north of Stormwind City . Stormwind City, stands firm on Azeroth’s northwest coast, it is the capital of Stormwind and the last of the great human cities. Stormwind firmly backs the Alliance, and its knights, priests, paladins and mages served in the three wars against the Horde. Primarily a human settlement, a fair number of high elves, Ironforge dwarves, and even a few night elves and gnomes dwell here as well. Stormwind still exists as the strongest unified human force in the world, but enemies and wilderness now surround it. Stormwind holds out on the west coast. . Stormwind's territory extends to control or influence other regions including Elwynn Forest (including Northshire Valley), the Redridge Mountains, and Duskwood (though they each have their own democratic governments). Westfall currently exists in a state of anarchy and is currently independent though was once part of Stormwind and Azeroth's territory. Introduction Stormwind is the jewel of the Alliance in Azeroth. The oldest and grandest human city, it has weathered three wars, ransacking by the orcs and invasions by the Alliance to take it back. Although mostly a human city, Stormwind does house a respectable dwarven and a less respectable elven population. It opens its gates to all Alliance members to participate in trade within the city limits. Most of the city’s coffers are filled with the taxes taken from the merchants in the busy market. Stormwind’s climate is warm, the skies clear and the seasons generally temperate. As with the kingdom of Azeroth before it, Stormwind is ruled by kings of the House of Wrynn. History The city-state nation of Stormwind was originally founded approximately a millennium before the First War by the descendants of the Arathi bloodline who migrated south from the nation of Arathor, and it ruled over the Kingdom of Azeroth. It had a long and peaceful history, with the king served loyally by the knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse and the clerics of the Order of Northshire. Prior to the First War, the Wrynn dynasty ruled over the entire kingdom. Azeroth's idyllic existence was shattered with the opening of the Dark Portal and the invasion of the orcish Horde. After a long and bloody war which cost the lives of both King Wrynn III and his son King Llane Wrynn, the orcs overran the entire kingdom, forcing the survivors to flee to Lordaeron. Anduin Lothar became Regent Lord, guiding the refugee nation in the name of the young Varian Wrynn. Stormwind was the first kingdom invaded by the Horde during the First War. Beloved King Llane was killed in the attacks, and it was in his name that Sir Lothar led Alliance forces to take the city back. With Stormwind under its control again and serving as a strong base of operations, the Alliance eventually wrested most of Azeroth from the Horde’s grip. The Alliance set to rebuilding then, calling on whoever could spare artisans. Now it is the last of the great human cities. It boasts a powerful City Guard and a strong army, and it is a base of magical or divine study, and contemplation, in Azeroth. With the fall of the northern kingdoms, Stormwind is by far the most populated city in the world. Boasting a population of two-hundred thousand people (predominantly human), it serves in many ways as the cultural and trade center of the Alliance, even with remote access to the sea. The humans living in the city are generally carefree and artistic, favoring light and colorful clothes, cuisine and art. However, the people of Stormwind find it difficult to accept Theramore's role as the home of the new Alliance, convinced not only that Stormwind should be the legitimate heir of Lordaeron's role in the past, but also that Theramore is doing little against the worsening situation within the Eastern Kingdoms. People and culture Stormwind is a human city. Sure, the residents claim they are an Alliance city, and high elves, dwarves and even some of those mysterious night elves from the west do live here, but it is by and large a human city. The climate being what it is, clothes in the city are composed of light fabric for the most part. Color choices usually are bold: whites, reds, blues, oranges, yellows. Although one might assume the climate would call for as little clothing as possible, the inhabitants of Stormwind prefer light fabric but lots of it. Humans usually wear long-sleeved tunics, billowy trousers and leather boots, and sometimes even ridiculously large, floppy hats for excessively sunny days. The high elves generally copy the humans’ fashions here, though some high elves who prefer to set themselves apart. Although Stormwind is well-defended, the city guard usually wears only light armor to handle the occasional thief or bandit. The paladins will don their full plate during ceremonies and when they ride out of the city on business defending Elwynn Forest or the surrounding areas, but around the city they wear nothing more than the breastplate that identifies them as paladins. A third force in the city is dedicated to maintaining the peace. Assassins are usually evil folk who worked their will outside the law, but apparently they’re different here. A guild of assassins works behind the scenes with the blessings of the king and the Stormwind ruling council. When solving an “inconvenient” problem would go against the tenets of the Holy Light, the Stormwind Assassins are called. They deal with matters quickly and efficiently, and few questions are asked. Stormwind is a human city, but it honors its non-human citizens well. Every night at sunset, the Cathedral of Light rings a solitary bell whose sweet pitch reaches the entire city. This is for the night elves, who are unaccustomed to living within cities. A day of mourning is set aside for the high elves, remembering Dalaran’s destruction. The ale pours free for every dwarf in the city during the holy birthday of Anvil Stormglaive. It also holds celebrations for the Third War veterans, to honor the citizens of all Alliance races who fought in the war. The city's nobility strive for power, while manipulating others with power and shrouding their sins in secrecy. A few exceptional nobles, however, do try to tend to the city the best they can. The priests, meanwhile, uphold the tenets of the Holy Light, although some have become more political than religious. The guard is generally uncorrupt, and has a close relationship to the carefree citizens of Stormwind. Opposition to the Horde, Scourge, Burning Legion, and Shadow are near requirements to live in the city. Anyone who speaks out in support of these groups, of even suggests it, is likely to be hanged or driven out, for these beliefs are enforced like law by the will of the common man. Most citizens of the city are practicioners of the Holy Light, and nearly all at least respect it. The religion is tied in closely to the government, for the church has enough political influence to directly impact the actions the King decides to take. Those criminals who survive arrest and trial reside in one of the city’s two prisons. Common criminals from pickpockets to murderers stay in the Stockade. More dangerous types — demons, rogue mages and the like — are left to rot in the Vault. It’s surrounded on all sides by water. Geography A grand city with new construction that still gives a nod to human and dwarven architecture of old, one can move about Stormwind on foot, rent one of many mounts or even have a small boat take them through the several canals that bisect the city. The mountains north hold some nastier sorts of beasts that will sometimes venture south to see what they can pick from the road. The passage is no stranger to harpy attacks, and even dire wolves are spotted north of the city. The locals assume the creatures have escaped from the Blackrock orcs in the Burning Steppes. A reasonably large shipyard lies on the northeastern part of the city, and provides the Alliance with naval craft . The lush valley of heroes lies south of the city, and all visitors must pass through it, as it is the only entrance to Stormwind on foot. With all the rebuilding efforts in the past thirty years, the city has several notable structures. These include; the Academy of Arcane Sciences, Cathedral of Light, The Pig and Whistle, the Stockade and Vault, and Stormwind Keep. The mighty walls surrounding Stormwind in somewhat invulnerable to small scale attacks. Crossbowmen can be stationed upon the ramparts, and heavy ballistas keep watch for enemy attilery. Current status Following the victory of the Alliance of Lordaeron over the Horde, the kingdom of Azeroth was reclaimed and Stormwind was rebuilt as New Stormwind. Following the events of Third War the Kingdom of Azeroth split into several smaller territories including the Kingdom of Stormwind . It still has some control and influence over the lands outside of the nation itself, including Elwynn. While Stormwind retains its hereditary monarchy, most of the nearby territories have become democracies, or with the case of westfall a region best described as being under anarchy. All the regions are currently in severe distress, as the Stormwind City has not provided the military aid required to defend against the Defias in Elwynn and Westfall, Blackrock orcs in Redridge, and the undead in Darkshire. The source of this discord can be traced to Lady Katrana Prestor, who is in reality the black dragon Onyxia. King Varian has been kidnapped, and his young son Anduin Wrynn made king in his absence. In World of Warcraft, Onyxia's plot is uncovered and her hold over the regent, Bolvar Fordragon, is broken. Stormwind (zone) The region of Stormwind is a small, nearly inaccessible coastal zone west of the Burning Steppes, south of Dun Morogh, and north of Stormwind City on the western coast of the Eastern Kingdoms. It appears on most world maps and is clearly demarcated, but most maps leave the area's name blank. This region is known as Stormwind and is the location of Stormwind City, as established in Lands of Conflict , and World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game. Standing firm on Azeroth’s northwest coast is Stormwind City, capital of Stormwind and the last of the great human cities. The mountains around the glorious city of Stormwind Keep have an impressive ley line pattern that is responsible for the occasional sudden squalls that give Stormwind its name. Wild beasts including harpies and dire wolves inhabit this area. In the city of Stormwind, there is also a closed gate with an instance in the northern section of the city. There is speculation that this instance will delve deeper into the Defias, and their true intentions . Known information and speculation * It is speculated that the two of the stops in the Deeprun Tram theoretically should exit into this zone. * In the Warcraft I maps, this area seems to be an unmarked forest. * In the official two sided map released by brady games its shown to be a mountainous region. * North of this area, on the other side of Coldridge in Dun Morogh, is a long valley that continues northward behind the mountain entrance of Gnomeregan. Under normal circumstances it is inaccessible too. *The coastline belongs to Stormwind according to World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game. *This area is said to be part of Stormwind region in the RPG. Some people previously speculated that this area was old Stormwind which was destroyed by the orcs in the Second War; however, most lore sources state that Stormwind was built on the same spot, falsifying this speculation. *History of Warcraft **The Seven Kingdoms Category:Human Nations Category:Human territories